Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters
Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters is the fourth in a series of novels for children. Publisher's summary Before the Black Pearl was cursed, there was a young captain named Jack Sparrow An army of shadows has been amassed. This Shadow Army has one goal: to find and kill all the Pirate Lords who rule over the Seven Seas. But the soothsayer Tia Dalma has other plans for the Lords and cannot allow them to be destroyed. With few options at her disposal, she calls upon the one man who can turn the tide—Captain Jack Sparrow. The Black Pearl, the swiftest ship on the Seven Seas, has made its way to the pirate utopia of Libertalia. But what the crew finds there is a situation that is far from perfect. The nefarious pirate captain King Samuel is provoking the ire of pirates far and wide by engaging in the slave trade. Can Jack, his crew, some old friends and his family help to overthrow the evil "king" and restore whatever it was that qualified as order in Libertalia? Plot Wild Waters begins on the [[HMS Peacock|HMS Peacock]] when Barbara Huntington throws down her husband's magical mirror in frustration of her headache from spying on Marcella Magliore through it and therefore on Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. Barbara and her husband Benedict Huntington then talk a bit about their plans of revenge for past defeats of Jack Sparrow and how the Black Pearl would make an excellent prize for all the trouble they have had because of Jack, and about the Pirate Lord King Samuel, whom Jack knows nothing about. When Marcella starts whining again Benedict picks up the mirror regretfully as it shows Marcella's chin but past her Benedict sees Jack's friend Jean Magliore practicing swordfighting with the former Spanish princess Carolina, and Jack smiling like usual. Benedict would personally like to gut Jack but Marcella closes the mirror and heads below deck to stay dry ending the communication. On the Black Pearl the rain has been going for days when Jack Sparrow notices Alex the zombie out on the foredeck in the storm. His first mate Hector Barbossa tries to get Jack's attention for the route the ship is to take but Jack runs out into the storm with Barbossa's coat as a umbrella, at which the first mate vows that one day their positions would be reversed. When Jack reaches Alex on the deck, Jack discovers Alex wrote the Shadow Lord's biography and Jack decides to use this to his advantage. Alex then goes below deck on Jack's orders to not "melt" and Jack heads back inside his cabin. This is all watched by a very wet Diego de Leon from the crow's nest while he thinks about his complicated relationship with Carolina and Marcella's interference in it. He then wonders about the silver mirror Marcella had since they left Suvarnadurg, Sri Sumbhajee's palace, but dismisses it as not important. While below deck, Jack's friends and the zombie discuss the storm, the lack of food and the chances of getting out alive. Carolina heads up to the deck when Marcella starts whining again; she sees Diego in the crow's nest and waves to Catastrophe Shane at the ship's wheel on a hope he would be tossed overboard by the storm. She then thinks about the day when she will be a pirate captain, but it takes a downward turn when she begins to cry at the thought of Diego kissing Marcella, though it was actually Marcella who had kissed Diego against his will. She then notices the rain is stopping and at that moment Diego spots land. This causes Carolina to take the wheel to avoid possible rocks and to sail in to a bay on Diego's suggestion, but Jack reminds him that Jack is the captain. He then orders Carolina to sail between the rock spires into the bay; all the pirates come out from below deck overjoyed by the fresh air and sunshine until Barbossa makes them swab the deck. Jack, however, gets more and more nervous up until they enter the bay of the town of Libertalia, at which point he tries to turn around when he sees the Libertalian Jolly Roger despite the cannons and the crowd of well armed pirates at the docks and despite their shortages, but Barbossa stops him and they head toward the dock while they discuss the pirate utopia ("Ha 'Retired' As if pirates ever do that") and Jean hopes to live there with his love Lakshmi after the quest for the Shadow Gold (which Jack secretly needs to cure his Shadow Sickness). Barbossa, Diego, and Jean then convince Jack to resupply, fix the ship, and "eat something"; Carolina also says they might find the Pirate Lord they are looking for. When they dock, a tall pirate in a red and silver coat with an green bandanna and lots of gold comes forth and says "Jackie, now this quite a surprise. Come to visit your old man at last, have you?" This of course causes quite a shock for the crew of the Black Pearl and enormous glee for Barbossa. Jack then introduces his father, the Lord of Madagascar, Captain Teague. The legendary pirate and his son then start an argument over Jack's past needs of rescuing and his past ships until Teague asks Jack to come to dinner, convincing him to come on the fact that his grandmother would be very angry if Jack had been in Libertalia and had not said hello. Before going up to the Mansion Jack asks his friend Billy Turner quietly to find out about the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. Billy does not understand why Jack is whispering and asks the question out loud, which makes the pirates at the docks scowl angrily at the mention of that Pirate Lord's title. Jack learns that he is not welcome in Libertalia, that his name is King Samuel, and if he ever came there the pirates would "skin him alive, play music with his bones and cut off his toes and feed his flesh to our cattle" (at which Jack says "what kind of self-respecting pirates have cattle"). Carolina says they should not have anything to do with King Samuel and Jack agrees, but is still silently going to get the Shadow Gold anyway he can. Jack, along with Barbossa, Jean, Carolina, Diego, and (regrettfully by everyone else) Marcella head up to Teague's Mansion for supper while Billy gets the ship fixed. When they get to the mansion the crew meets Jack's grandmother and Teague's mom who was rocking in a chair, and has two golden teeth and one with a ruby in it. Jack introduces his crew and Grandmama suggests that she likes Barbossa's hat. The group then goes inside for supper, Jack dodging his Grandmama's cane, which contains her razor sharp sword. When they get to the dining room through the Grand Hall of the mansion, which is open to all three floors, Marcella is overjoyed to discover a proper tablecloth and silverware and Jack's present family discover he has been visiting the Pirate Lords. During dinner, Jack's crew learn that Teague and Grandmama are both retired Pirate Lords (Teague from the Third court and Grandmama from the Second) and that there is currently a violent debate going on between Jack and Grandmama about who is the better pirate in the family. Grandmama goes on to describe herself as the former Pirate Lord of the whole Atlantic Ocean as well as being present for the second meeting of the Brethren, where Morgan and Bartholomew set down the Pirate Code and being the "youngest and prettiest" Pirate Lord. Jack retorted that he was the youngest ever and she said she was still prettier then him. She then continued at Diego's urging saying, "Bartholomew was everything a pirate should be: fierce, quick to anger, violent, conniving, the whole package. He used to stick burning brands in his long, black beard when he fought, so it looked like his whole head was smoking. Scared the devil out of the cowards he attacked. He was as tall as a house with shoulders as wide as four trees and the thickest, blackest eyebrows the world has ever seen. I never saw him smile, not once. Now there was a real pirate." Then of course, she gave Jack a look that said "unlike'' you''." and then she went on to say "Morgan, on the other hand, was a pretty useless pirate, kept losing his charts or dropping his compass over the side by accident, that sort of thing. But he had a flair for words. He's the one that gave the code its character. And rumor had it that he used that brain of his for some pretty nasty plans here and there, at least until he settled down to be governor of Jamaica, the lazy sot. Ah, well. I'm the only one from that court who's still alive. Outlasted all the old goats, I did." Jack said it helped that there weren't as many people trying to kill her in the pirate utopia at which she threw her steak knife at his head, which he dodged and Teague replied calmly to. Grandmama stated to Jack that she would go down fighting and Jack stated that he wouldn't be around when she died as she would be trying to kill him. Carolina then began asking questions about Grandmama's time as a pirate but was cut off when the mansion was attacked and the lights were blown out. As soon as the fight started Diego was determined to protect Carolina but hid with the wrong girl in a closet. Barbossa began to fight with pure instinct and began to move towards the spot where he had last seen Jack to kill his captain while Jack had already used his sword and chair to fight his way on top of the table. Teague fought with his sword and chuckled whenever he struck flesh, Grandmama threw everything she could get a hold of except her sword and yelled threats. Jack was beating everyone within reach with his chair. He kicked his least favorite dish (which was cod soup) on Barbossa and hit Jean with his chair while he wonders who is attacking them, including Benedict's Army, King Samuel, or the Shadow Army which he reasons would best be fought with light, so he lights the lamps in the room and while everyone is temporarily blinded takes a look at the attackers. He is surprised to find Gentleman Jocard's crew. After the friends reunite, introductions are made and weapons are sheathed, Marcella and Diego get out of the closet, and after Marcella kind of stops whining, Carolina suggests an alliance but Jack reminded her that he was the captain and then suggested the same thing. Teague says it is impossible to get in King Samuel's Fortress but Grandmama says that Teague isn't what he used to be and if she was still running things no one else would dare call themselves a King. Jocard agrees to the alliance and gives Jack a day to come up with a plan to overthrow King Samuel. Two mornings later the revolt was ready as Jack studied the Shadow Lord through Alex and came up with the idea to sneak up on Samuel while he is distracted by a decoy, a pretend ghost ship. Jack and Jocard are both taking most of their crews with the exception of Billy and the men of Jocard's crew including his first mate Macus temporarily sailing the decoy until spotted at which point they would swim back to Jocard's ship the Ranger. Unknown to Jack that Billy plans to use the Black Pearl to return to his wife and son if word reaches that Jack has failed as Jack promised nearly two months ago, Barbossa suggests he take Billy's place in "watching over the ship" but Jack says Barbossa will be an okay asset in battle which causes Barbossa to scowl though a bandage on his nose from the soup tureen. Jack is happy to get going as he will be away from his family but it turns out that his Grandmama is coming with them in an oversize lime green frock coat, a bright purple bandanna around her head, a floppy black hat, dark blue pants, black boots, and a lacy white shirt. Jack argues but Grandmama wins the argument. Then Jocard's fiancée Sarah, a strikingly beautiful woman with glowing bronze skin, long, thick, lustrous, and dark hair and perfect white teeth comes off of the Ranger and Jocard introduces her at which Marcella becomes very angry and gowls an insult at Sarah and Jocard and Grandmama lets loose a bloodcurling scream before tackling Sarah of the dock into the water at which Jocard yelled "Sarah! Quick! Somebody help her!" and Jack shouted "Grandmama! Quick! Somebody drown her!" the fight in the water is furious and includes Grandmama trying to tear out Sarah's hair and drown her at the same time, knocking of Grandmama's hat, Grandmama biting Sarah's wrist, and Diego and Carolina hauling Grandmama off Sarah while Marcus brought Sarh back up the ladder of the dock where Sarah calls Grandmama a madwoman and Grandmama accuses her of being Teresa, King Samuel's mother which confuses everyone. Jack politely reminds his Grandmother that Samuel is at least 35-years-old, at which she calms down and Sarah and Jocard admit Sarah is distantly related to King Samuel's mother and that she has been in Samuel's fort making her a perfect guide. Grandmama then gets out of the water and begins marching in the direction of Samuel's fort with her head held high. The other pirates follow the old pirate as Jean helps Carolina and Diego out of the water as he says "that was certainly exciting." Jack then says "Every day with Grandmama is a new adventure, just don't ever touch her cane, or you'll end up much better acquainted with it than you would like. Consider yourselves warned." He then gives them an ominous, wide-eyed face before running after the others. Carolina then realizes that Marcella is with the pirates up ahead despite wanting to come because she "couldn't be parted for a minute from my dear Diego!" which causes Carolina to start to realize Diego's true feelings for her. Diego expresses his hopes of the mission being nowhere near as exciting as the Grandmama fight, to which Jean replies "Oh, sure, what are the chances of that?" Meanwhile on the HMS Peacock Benedict Huntington orders his first mate Roland McTavish to change course to King Samuel's fort. Barbara then comes over and asks him why he isn't going to tell Samuel about the attack from land and he answers saying that he plans to watch the pirates tear each other apart and that he wants to kill Jack Sparrow himself, Barbara then agrees with glittering eyes that his idea sounds much more fun. Later Jack and co. are trekking through the Madagascar forests and they discover that Alex can sense corpses which Carolina finds interesting and Marcella finds gross, Catastrophe Shane then falls over another tree root at which Sarah shushs him and Diego asks Jack why he let Shane come along and Jack explains that Shane was complaining about never going on any missions and hat he'd offered to carry Jack's luggage and at that moment Jack sees a banana and begins to eat it, seeing this Jean (who is almost always hungry) goes to find his own food. Carolina notices Marcella throwing a vine at Sarah's feet making the woman fall and Marcella begins to insult her for being a hypocrite but when Jocard picks her up at which Marcella stomps to the back of the group, Grandmama then states to Carolina that pirate men were as oblivious as always then adds that some women weren't very observant either referring to Diego's love for Carolina. Carolina trying to hide her uncomfort from Grandmama asks Jean if he found anything to eat, he has in the form of delicious purple berries but just then Jean goes into a hypnotic trance and foretells the Day of the Shadow which gets everyone nervous and Sarah who is back on her feet explains that the berries give people visions of the future and tells the crew of the Black Pearl to either carry him or leave him before turning and walking away, Jocard assures Marcella that Jean will be okay as the effects wear off after a few hours to which Marcella replies grumply. Jack unlike the rest of the crew doesn't think of the visions as a bad thing and begins asking Jean questions while he is carried by Diego and Alex like when he will get his first million doubloons, if his lady friends in Tortuga have forgotten him yet and where he can find the best rum but Jean only replied that Jack would be betrayed and he would end up on an island with lots of rum which makes Jack quite happy and when Carolina asks him if he's worried about being betrayed he says "who would want to betray someone as charming as me?" and he does not notice Barbossa's expression. Just then Jean tells Jack not to drink the last vial of Shadow Gold which he needs to cure his Shadow Sickness, Jack then rushes back to Jean and puts his hand over Jeans' mouth but is shaken off when Jean announces that a girl with long black hair will die if Jack drinks the last vial of Shadow Gold. The crew thinks the prophecy is referring to Carolina which worries even Jack who tries to convince everyone that prophecies are not always accurate but his Grandmama interrupts him reminding him of the time Cousin Mabeltrube the Violent Visionary had predicted Jack nearly burning down her ship when he was eight to which Jack replying "all eight-year-old boys like fire." Jean then predicts the Curse of the Aztec Gold on the Cursed Crew and that installs quite a bit of terror before Jean yells "Even the monkey!" at which Jack takes the chance to claim the words utter nonsense even though Jean prophecies Jack's death at Davy Jones's Kraken which he believes but didn't voice. At the fort of King Samuel, Samuel's pirates are getting ready to intercept and attack the decoy ship as it is headed right for the stone palace. The pirates go to tell Samuel when it begins to smoke making it look even more like a ghost ship, King Samuel who has a bald head, gold earrings, and a leopard skin cape urges caution saying it could be like the Trojan Horse before turning back to his guests the Huntingtons to assure them the ship will die. When Benedict gives Barbara a significant look she distracts him by asking him about the last time a ship had came near the Pirate castle which instantly got the Pirate Lord talking as he loved talking about himself and his favorite pastime was capturing live African animals and bringing them back to his lair as Barbara had found out when a tiger had been in her room, parrots on the rafters of the dining hall, and when a giraffe had stuck its head in her room while she was dressing. Using the distraction Benedict left to open a small door for the pirates. After Benedict opened the door the very tired pirates approached the door (very tired because of all the insects and mud they had to sleep on, not mention Jeans' prophecies including the Day of the Shadow, the Curse of the Black Pearl, the death of the black haired girl and "The monkey's name is Jack!" Which caused Barbossa endless amusement, and he filed it away in his memory for future use) after Sarah tells them to cut down the door with their weapons, Jack suggests trying the doorknob at which replies grumply (because of her having bark in her soup and beatles in her hair from Marcella and the girl was questioned by Jean who is better now and defended from everyone else by Grandmama which did not surprise Jack at all thinking that naturally the two most annoying woman in his life would like each other and that they were plotting a new way to annoy him at the very moment) that the door is always locked but she stops taking when the door swings open Jack makes a sarcastic comment and Sarah storms past him angrily, she is followed by the two crews and everyone is reminded that Jocard will take out King Samuel himself. Jack is the last one through the door and as soon as he closes it he feels the cold steel of a blade against his neck and turns to see Benedict holding the sword and after Jack saying Benedict couldn't kill him because of a pet beastie being the one to kill Jack in thirteen years. Benedict told Jack to be silent and he began to read Jacks list of crimes off a list at which Jack asked the pale man if he could just kill him and then Jack saw his very first gorilla and tried to warn Benedict but the agent would hear nothing of it until he was thrown by the gorilla about twenty feet. Jack ran around the gorilla into the fort kitchen and after trying to shove Benedict out of it the two blocked the door with a chair and table but the door was already breaking under the gorilla's massive strength. Benedict then pulled out his signature whip-thin Rapier which Jack parried with his Cutlass they then fought while Jack also used his Grandmama's tactic of throwing everything within reach at Benedict. Jack's Shadow Sickness began to drain him so he disarmed Benedict just as the door exploded, the gorilla charged Benedict so Jack not wanting anyone to be eaten alive in front of him throws a large platter almost the size of the Black Pearl's wheel at the beast but it is only surprised when hit in the shoulder by the platter and then backhanded Benedict unconscious and then turned to Jack. While Jack was occupied Jocard had ordered his men to every exit while most of Jack's less disciplined pirates ran toward the sound of coins. Jack friends and first mate followed Jocard up a tower to King Samuel's throne room and encountered only three enemy pirates along the way, however when they got to the throne room which has tapestries, rugs, and large bronze vases near the door and a few African animals including a baboon and some leopards they were forced to surrender because Samuel had Sarah hostage. Unfortunately when they surrendered it was revealed that Sarah was Samuel's half-sister and that she had helped them get caught for slavery, Samuel proclaimed that he had won and would call back his pirates from the ships but Jocard revealed he had won nothing as they were with Jack Sparrow. Jack meanwhile had made friends with the gorilla after he had thrown a banana at it and when the gorilla had sat down to eat it he had realized what it was and was now cheerfully handing the gorilla banana's with Benedict unconscious in the corner. Meanwhile Jacks friends are being tied up in the throne room when loud crashing starts coming up the stairs and when the pirates guard the stairs Catastrophe Shane on a zebra with a pistol zooms past the pirates distracting them long enough for Grandmama to cut the captives bonds and she and Barbossa fight their way to Sarah on the throne while Carolina, Jean, and Diego charge Samuel to rescue Jocard but are held back when Samuel threatens to kill Jocard with a pistol and begins to back away to the staircase with his hostage but is hit on the head by one of the Bronze vases from the stairway and Jocard turns to thank his rescuer but is surprised to find Marcella and smiles when Marcella says if Jocard wants she could hit Sarah who has been captured on the head too. When Jack runs into the throne room he is welcomed by his allies swords which are lowered and, Catastrophe Shane petting the zebra. When Jack was filled in on what had happened and told them his own encounter with the gorilla and Benedict Huntington he expresses his thoughts of Marcella being even more insufferable the group was reluctant to believe the gorilla but were leaning toward finding Benedict in the kitchen. Jack then went over to Jocard who was taking the unconscious Samuel's Piece of Eight, a tabacco cutter, Jack said it suited Jocard and proclaimed that now the entire fort and Atlantic Ocean was Jocard's but the new Pirate Lord said all he needed was his ship and Jack expressed his approval of another Pirate Lord finally seeing things the way Jack did. Jack then received the fifth vial of Shadow Gold from Jocard. When they get back to Libertalia Teague admits he is impressed before Grandmama and Marcella bloat about their importance in the success at which Jack warns Teague not to encourage them. Jocard walks off his ship with Carolina and vows to fight with them on the Day of the Shadow and Jocard friendly says to Jack that since he is now a Pirate Lord that if he catches Jack in his waters again he will blow Jack out of them. Although Carolina is shocked by this Jack sees the truth behind these words and wholeheartedly agrees as Jocard explains to Carolina that as the newest Pirate Lord he had a reputation to establish and that being friendly to Jack Sparrow is not likely to win him any friends. Jack agrees and proposes one more joint venture to spread Jocard's fame and increase the safety of the trip to Europe and when Carolina asked why Europe Jack reminded her of the Pirate Lord Villanueva telling him that Capitaine Chevalle had a vial and that the Pirate Lord of the Black Sea was most likely to have the last one. Carolina counts of the Pirate Lords (Jack, the five others they've met, and the two they are going to see) and says that's only and what about the ninth at which Jack explains that the last one is the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea he then asks Carolina if she'd ever heard of but barrels on with waiting and says the Caspian Sea is absolutely useless sea as it is completely landlocked and he makes a joke about the Pirate Lord sailing from one end to the other going "I wonder where all the other pirates are!" he and Jocard then almost fall over laughing while no one notices Barbossa glowering furiously in the shadows. Jack then expresses his certainty that the ones he mentioned are the ones with the Shadow Gold and that the alliance with Jocard would be helpful as the EITC is on high alert looking for the Black Pearl and the Spanish Royal Navy who are searching for the Spanish princess Carolina AND that the Shadow Lord is probably at Europe waiting for them because the enemy in Jacks words "may have poked around in one of my nightmares. Just a bit. So he might know the Pirate Lords have the Shadow Gold. But he may not! He didn't seem like the brightest candle in the barrel, if you catch my drift." Billy Turner then expresses his thoughts of the chances of them living at almost nothing. Jack however always cheerful reminds Jocard of his proposal and Jocard agrees though Marcella starts whining that Jocard will just leave them again but then Jocard asks Marcella if she wants to travel aboard the Ranger and that obviously shocks everyone and Jack obviously recovers first and yells "Best idea I've ever heard! Take her! TAKE HER!" and ignoring Jack Marcella excepted shocking Jean to no end and awarding Jack no end of joy and relief though she said it was because of the better food and to get away from Jack's smelly pirates. Went Jocard walked with the crew of the Black Pearl of the Ranger and reassured Jean that it would be fun despite Jean explain Marcella's odd behaviour but then said to Jean's expression he said "Well, it won't be boring." On the Black Pearl Carolina walks over to Diego and when Diego says he didn't know Marcella hated the food on the Pearl as much as she says Carolina then explains that Marcella likes Jocard and when Diego begins to explain he never meant to kiss Marcella Carolina kisses him and Diego kisses her right back their fire reignited. On the docks Jack's family is saying goodbye and when Teague suggests Jack to come back for the holidays Jack replied "I'd rather be eaten by turtles" and when Grandmama says "I'm here if you ever need your hide saved again! I love a nice, gory battle! Anytime!" Jack asks Teague "How old is she?" Teague says "Safer not to ask." and then gives some advise on the choices he will make in his life. Aboard the Ranger Marcella is talking into mirror that Barbara gave her and when she mentions that she is leaving the Pearl she hears a shriek of rage from the mirror and when the girl looks closer at the mirror she sees Barbara and Benedict Huntington on the other side she mentions that Jocard and Jack are head for France the Huntingtons try to get more information and bribe her into their service but Marcella despite being tempted closes the mirror and throws it into Libertalia Bay upon looking at Jocard while he prepared his crew to get underway. The two ships then head off to France. In the Epilogue in Marseilles, France two sailors spot a ship which they identify as the Centurion, Villanueva's ship before running into a alleyway. When the ship glides into the harbour with no wind and no oars and then just stops instantly without dropping anchor the sailors on the docks are terrified and then the gangplank slides onto the dock without any human movement. A short round man walks of the boat with shadows swirling around him. Inside the ship the crew is in the brig and Villanueva tied up in his cabin with shadows as his guards with one looking like a mixture of a mop, a long curtain, Villanueva's telescope, and a wicked looking dagger which pokes the Pirate Lord in the ribs when he tries to struggle free of his bonds. Villanueva suspects Jack Sparrow of tricking him into "stealing" Henry a pirate with a large mustache who is in fact the Shadow Lord from Jack. Villanueva silently hopes he will live long enough to see the Shadow Lord kill Jack Sparrow. On the dock the Shadow Lord asks a French sailor where he could find Capitaine Chevalle and when the Frenchman tries to deny knowing Chevalle's location on the fact that piracy is against the law the Shadow Lord uses shadows to force the information out of the Frenchman. With directions the Shadow Lord drops the man on the dock, thanks the shivering man, and walks into Marseilles with vengeance and murder glittering in his eyes. Appearances Individuals *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Billy Turner *Edward Teague *Grandmama *Carolina *Diego de Leon *Jocard *Jean Magliore *Marcella *Benedict Huntington *Barbara Huntington *Shadow Lord *King Samuel *Mistress Ching *Sao Feng *Sri Sumbhajee *Eduardo Villanueva *Capitaine Chevalle *Marcus *Catastrophe Shane *Roland McTavish *Unnamed King of Spain *Bartholomew *Lakshmi Locations *Europe **France ***Marseilles **Spain *Madagascar **Libertalia *Jamaica *Tortuga Ships *''Black Pearl'' *''Centurion'' *[[HMS Peacock|HMS Peacock]] *''Ranger'' *''Barnacle'' Organizations and titles *Captain *Pirate Lord *Lord *King *Barbary Corsairs *Crew of the Black Pearl *British Royal Navy *Spanish Royal Navy *East India Trading Company *Brethren Court de:Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Category:Real-world books